Dried Leaves
by starlight 9493
Summary: Jongin menyukai (mencintai) setiap detik dari setiap hari yang dihabiskannya bersama Kyungsoo; Kyungsoo memang lelaki yang sempurna. Kaisoo drabble


Starlight 9493

Kaisoo- Dried leaves

.

Hm, betapa sejuk dan tenang rasanya berbaring diatas rumput hijau yang baru saja dipotong. Aroma rumput yang basah itu langsung membawa ingatan Jongin ketika usia pernikahannya berusia empat bulan. Sambil terletang di rerumputan itu, Jongin menatap langit yang biru lembut. Ia dan_ istrinya_ membyangkan awan-awan itu sebagai binatang, dan _istrinya_ selalu berkata awan-awan itu mirip pinguin.

.

.

Tonggeret-tonggeret akan berbunyi, bunyi khas musim panas. Meskipun panasnya membuat orang mati kepanasan, rumput halaman belakang yang sejuk itu merupakan tempat pelarian yang tepat untuk menyegarkan kembali diri Jongin dan_ istrinya_.

Setiap kali Jongin memikirkan musim-musim panas pada awal masa kanak-kanaknya, ia teringat akan rerumputan, buah melon, Popsicles (es loli), kolam renang plastik, alat penyiram tanaman, langit biru, air yang jernih, serta rumput yang hijau. Jongin keluar dari kenangannya dan membuka pintu depan. Akhir-akhir ini ia banyak berpikir tentang halaman belakangnya serta musim-musim panas yang dihabiskannya bersama _istrinya_.

.

.

_Istri_ Jongin telah meninggal pada tanggal 13 Januari 1999 (tepat pada ulang tahun pernikahan mereka yang pertama), ketika ia bekerja di perusahaan kapas. Istrinya telah didiagnosa mengidap kanker pada musim panas itu, tetapi ia sengaja merahasiakannya dari Jongin, karena ia tidak ingin menghancurkan beberapa minggu terakhir yang akan _mereka_ lalui bersama. Belakangan ini Jongin sering merindukan _Kyungsoo -istrinya_; Selasa lalu Kyungsoo seharusnya berusia duapuluhlima tahun (menurut umur korea). Jongin selalu mengingat segala sesuatu tentang Kyungsoo. Senyumnya yang berbentuk hati, wajahnya yang putih susu, mata bulatnya, dan tawa yang menghibur. Jongin menyukai (_mencintai_) setiap detik dari setiap hari yang dihabiskannya bersama Kyungsoo; _Kyungsoo memang__** lelaki**__ yang sempurna_.

.

.

Jongin menaruh barang-barangnya diatas meja kerjanya dan memulai pekerjaannya. Setelah dua puluh menit, Jongin melakukan peregangan dan melihat-lihat sekelilingnya. Ia memerlukan rautan pensil. Ia membuka-buka setiap laci meja jati tua itu. Ia menemukan sebuah buku biru tua yang _bergerigi_ diantara buku-buku lain. Tangannya gemetar sewaktu meraba-raba sampulnya yang terbuat dari kulit. Jongin menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan menahan bulir air matanya. Jongin membuka buku itu perlahan dan mulai membaca tulisan rapi malaikat yang ditulis dengan tinta _merah_.

.

.

_12 Januari 1999,_

_Selamat ulang tahun untukku!_

_Oh tidak, aku masih belum menampaikan berita 'itu' kepada malaikat pelindungku. Setiap kali aku memandang kedua matanya yang dalam, aku tidak dapat merangkai kata-kata untuk mengutarakannya dengan ringan (baiklah Kim Kyungsoo, ini tak mungkin menjadi perkara ringan). Aku tahu aku akan sangat merindukannya (kuharap ia juga). Andaikata aku dapat tetap hidup untuk menyaksikannya tersenyum; kami begitu saling mencintai. Setiap malam (setiap waktu) aku berdoa kepada Tuhan agar Tuhan bersedia untuk membantunya tetap Kuat dan tampan, dan aku tahu aku akan mengawasinya, menjadi malaikat pelindung yang selalu mengepakkan sayapku memeluknya walaupun aku tak benar-benar hidup lagi di dunia ini; Di hidupnya. Aku pasti akan sangat merindukan saat-saat indah menyenangkan yang kami alami ketika berman di rerumputan di halaman belakang. Aku akan menantikan kehadirannya kelak untuk bermain bersamaku lagi di Surga._

_Oh tidak, mataku berkeringat dan hidungku mengeluarkan lendir berwarna merah lagi_

_(Aku serius, aku tak sedang menangis dan tak sedang mimisan!)_

_Baiklah, aku mengantuk. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi._

_Saranghae Kim Jongin._

_-Kim Kyungsoo-_

_P.S: mianhae untuk semuanya, kau boleh membenciku setelah ini. _

_P.S.S: sejujurnya aku tak tahu apakah Jongin akan membaca suratku ini_

_._

_._

Jongin menutup buku itu dan memeluknya di dadanya yang terasa sesak dan tak bisa bernapas. Ia merasa tak perlu membacanya lebih lanjut. Diam-diam ia sudah terisak-isak (lagi) - sebagian karena sedih, sebagian karena rasa bersalah, tetapi sebagian besar karena empat daun kecil yang kering jatuh dari buku itu ke telapak tangannya. Terdapat sebuah tulisan terukir diatasnya.

.

.

_Jangan menangis, aku mencintaimu Jongin._

_Selamat ulang tahun pernikahan yang ke empat!_

_Aku tak tahu apakah kau sudah mempunyai istri baru?_

_Kuharap tidak_

_._

_._

"Dia tahu. Saranghae Kim Kyungsoo. Saranghae"

Dan mata Jongin tertutup dengan air mata mengganjal disana membantu membawanya pergi kealam mimpi mungkin untuk bertemu Kyungsoo istrinya untuk yang pertama kalinya semenjak empat tahun terakhir dan untuk yang terakhir kalinya di hidupnya.

.

.

.

First fanfiction!

Cuma coba-coba jadi author xd

rnr yaa


End file.
